Episode 6647 (21st September 2007)
Plot Sarah's relieved when the consultant tells her that Bethany should make a full recovery. Fiz is put out when Sally says that she and John are going to the theatre on Monday to see Henry V. Fiz was hoping John would take her out for her birthday. Liam arrives back from Edinburgh and is intrigued to watch Carla flirting on the phone with a client called Tony. Carla explains he's placing a big order but Liam's sceptical. Hayley gives Roy a tent for his birthday and Becky gives him a document holder - Roy's touched. He and Hayley set off for a picnic. Jerry's furious to find that David's been staying in the shed with Darryl. He throws him out and give Darryl a clip round the ear. David tries to worm his way back in with Gail but this time he's gone too far. Gail throws him out of the house telling him to find somewhere else to live. Hayley admits to Roy she wants to try and get to know Christian better. Roy agrees but insists she must tell Christian the truth that she's his father. John tries to resolve the problem of Fiz's birthday and it's agreed that they'll all go to the theatre - John, Sally, Fiz and Kevin. Audrey's shocked that Gail's thrown David out. Feeling she has no option as his grandmother, she tells Gail that David will have to move in with her. Audrey tells David he's going to live at her house and adhere to her rules. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Consultant - Lorna Brown *Clean Green Rep - Matt Connor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Unknown country lanes *Unknown lake and picnic area Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.15pm to allow for coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey comes to David's aid and pleads with Gail not to give up on her son, who spent the night in Darryl's shed; Roy tells Hayley she must come clean with Christian if she plans to see him again; Sally isn't pleased when John extends the theatre invitation to Kevin and Fiz; and Liam returns to find Carla has struck up a friendship with Tony, and wonders if there's more to it than meets the eye. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,070,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns